Displacement
by It Was the Jawas
Summary: Self insertion fanfic in POR.  Rated M because it will eventually become pretty darn graphic when it comes to violence later.  My first fanfic, or story in general, so please R&R and be merciful.
1. Chapter 1

Hey.

This is my first fanfic and my first story I've ever written so I hope, but don't expect, people like it. I don't know why I chose to do a fanfic in the Tellius universe as my first considering they were not my favorite games because it took too long to do anything. I just kind of felt like doing it so I did! Hope you enjoy the first chapter of Displacement!

Note: I own nothing! Aside from my own characters! Fire Emblem and characters belong to Nintendo, George Lucas owns Chewie and Star Wars, and J.R.R. Tolkien's descendants own Gondor and LOTR!

_Oww… Pain… Lots of pain… What's with the headache? _

_Where am I? What was I last doing?_

_Now I remember. I was out in my backyard messing around with the pride and joy of my sword collection: A battle-ready, Damascus forged steel Katana. _

_Speaking of which where is my sword? Ouch! Ohh. There it is, I'm lying on top of it. Good thing it somehow got in its sheath, otherwise it would hurt worse._

_Back to what I was doing: swinging my sword around and then… What happened next? I slipped and hit my head on the porch! Then there was darkness, and then I woke up here… Wherever here is._

_Next question: where is here?_

I open my eyes only to immediately shut them when the extremely bright sun nearly blinds me

_OWWW! The pain is back!_

Slowly I open my eyes again, allowing them to adjust to the light. I lift my head up to look around me to seen nothing but some trees and some grass.

_Well, I know I'm not in my backyard anymore. That narrows it down to only about anywhere else in the world._

I then look down at myself to see if I'm in one piece.

_At least I didn't cut anything off when I fell. Oww! I really must move that sword out from under me!_

Rolling over onto my side, I grab the sword and set it next to me. Then I lay down again.

_Well it seems that at least some of my appendages work. Let's try the others._

I sit up and stretch, a loud groan escaping me. I move my feet and, satisfied that they are working within normal parameters, smile. I then twist my back to pop it and am rewarded with every disc popping. "Ahh… That feels much better", I say to myself, "Now, let's try standing." I slowly stand up with every joint in my body making a loud popping noise. "Whoa!" I exclaim, "That was loud."

I bend over to dust the dirt off my clothes and notice that I'm not wearing the woodland BDU pants and hiking boots I had been wearing. Nor was I wearing my brown Star Wars T-shirt with Chewbacca on the front and the words 'When all else fails send in the wookie'. Looking at my hands I notice that neither am I wearing the white cotton gloves that I wear when either playing my Euphonium or handling my swords.

Instead, I'm wearing black leather boots, Brown pants of some tough but soft material that I can't identify with a leather sword belt, a white long-sleeved shirt with rather poofy sleeves, a black leather brigandine over the shirt, and black leather fingerless gloves. "What the hell am I wearing?" I ask myself.

Then I hear a rumbling of footsteps and horses. Soon after words a group of individuals in black armor both on horseback and on foot came bursting around a copse of trees to the left. Acting on instinct, I grab my katana from where it lay on the ground, buckle it to my sword belt and run as fast as I can towards and into another copse of trees off to the right. Hoping that the black armored men didn't see me I crouch in the undergrowth. In a typical display of my often miserable powers of observation I fail to notice the bright orange clad, green-haired, and unconscious woman behind me as I crouch and try to see through the brush if the men were giving chase.

Suddenly I hear the clash of steel against steel off to my left. "Maybe they'll forget about me during the confusion." My eyes widen as I notice a black armored figure trying, and failing, to walk quietly through the trees towards my position. Without a single thought I pull my katana out of its sheath, hold it with both hands, and charge at the man, yelling as a loud battle cry the first thing that comes to mind, "For Gondor!" The man stabs at my chest with his spear. I tilt my body to the right to avoid the thrust and, in the same motion, swing my katana horizontally from right to left at stomach height. My swing slices deep into the man's stomach, disemboweling him, and I manage to stop myself approximately 3 feet behind the man. He drops his spear and clutches at his stomach in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding before falling to his knees. The man soon slumps over, unconscious and doomed to die. After taking a few deep breathes to regain control over my lungs, I turn around and see the unconscious, dying man and curiously feel nothing. It is then that I see the bright orange dress of the woman who I had unknowingly been two feet in front of before charging at the black armored man.

_Why does she seem familiar to me? None of my friends would be caught dead wearing a bright orange dress like that, and what's with the green hair? Now that I think about it, this entire situation seems rather familiar. Almost as though I've done this before…_

Interrupting my thought pattern, a blue haired guy with a cape steps into the brush looking around. His eyes soon find me as I stare at him with my mouth hanging open because I had just realized why the situation seemed so damn familiar.

_I'm in Path of Radiance!_

With this revelation, my eyes roll up into my head and I fall to the ground unconscious.

Whew! That is the end of the first chapter of Displacement. I hope you enjoyed it and will review. Sincerest apology to foxwolfjackson for stealing his starting point, but I couldn't think of a better place to start with how I wanted the story to work out.

Note: I unfortunately do not actually own the katana I only wish that I did but the one it is based off of is more than $700, which is more than I can afford to spend currently.

Note: I do actually own that very same t-shirt, I got it in Disneyworld when I went there for summer tour with an orchestra and choir that I play the Euphonium in. Yes I do wear white cotton glove when I play my Euphonium because I don't want to smudge her. She is my love and my joy, and cost me nearly $3000 dollars, and she is silver and very shiny. I also viciously attack any who smudge her.

Note: I do have a sword collection which currently contains 10 swords, none of which are battle-ready unfortunately. I also own an actual army issue M16 bayonet with a complete survival kit.


	2. A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away

Hey.

Time for chapter 2 of Displacement!

Thank you to all my readers and especially my reviewers: **DarkShroudedSky **and **OmegaSaxon**

This chapter will obviously include more interactions with other characters.

I own only my creations!

Without further delay I give you the next chapter

**Displacement Chapter 2: A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…**

"Hello? You awake yet? Hellooo?" A female voice called out to me in my sleep.

"Yeah mom I'm up. I'm not gonna miss my classes today. Now let me sleep another five minutes." I replied with my eyes still shut. _That was the weirdest dream I've ever had. Me, in Path of Radiance? Ha! I laugh at the very idea!_

Then I heard a rather girly giggle and my eyes shot open. _It wasn't a dream! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

The source of the voice I had heard revealed itself to be a brown haired girl, wearing a yellow shirt, a blue scarf-esque thing, white arm covering things, and a white skirt. _Oh shit, it's Mist the obnoxious cleric girl that I never used because Rhys is better and I rarely use healers in Fire Emblem games._

"Mist, go get some water for our patient." A red head wearing white robes said to Mist.

_Speak of__ the devil_

"OK! Be back in a minute!" Mist said cheerfully as she ran out of the room.

"You've been out cold since Ike found you and the Prin… girl in the forest. By the way, what might your name be?" Rhys asked.

"My name is Aaron." I replied. Almost forgetting that I wasn't supposed to know his name I asked, "What's yours?"

"I'm Rhys and the young girl is Mist. I'm a mercenary in her father's company." Rhys said in reply.

"Where am I now?" I asked. _They don't need to know that I already kn__ow everything that's going to happen._

"You're in our fortress; it's our base of operations." Rhys replied, "You're well enough to see Commander Greil now. Once Mist gets back with the water I can take you to see him in his office."

_Ohh yeah, I forgot G__reil's still alive. They haven't met the Black Knight yet. I'm not very far into the game story am I?_ "That sounds good to me Rhys. I think I should see him too." I said.

At that point Mist came skipping into the room with a wooden bucket of water in one hand and a tin cup in the other. Stopping at my bed, she dipped the cup into the bucket then handed me the cup. "Here you go sleepy, drink up!" She said smiling.

Taking the cup, I said, "Thank you Mist." I drank the cup of water quickly, just realizing that I was extremely thirsty. After drinking the water I sat up and looked around noticing that I was in a rather dark room. "I think I'm ready to meet the Commander now. Can one of you take me there?"

Rhys looked at Mist and said, "Why don't you take him to your father, Mist? I still have some works to do in here."

"Sure thing, Rhys! Come on!" Mist said as she basically pulled me out of bed, quite the feat for so small a girl considering I weigh more than 180 pounds, and out the door. As I stumble out into the bright sunlight I yelled, "Oww! Much too bright!" At that I heard Mist giggle. Thankfully I was soon in a darker building that was lit by candles and torches.

We stopped at a wooden door and Mist knocked saying, "Father, the boy we found is awake! He's here and wants to meet you."

A gruff, low voice replied "Let him in." Walking in the door I see a large man behind a desk that looks entirely too small for him. _So this is Greil, he seems a lot bigger than in the game. _Greil stands up and walks around the desk holding out his hand for shaking. I shake the offered hand firmly as I usually do and my hand is practically engulfed by the Commanders massive one. He smiles and says "That's a nice, firm handshake you have there boy, you can tell a lot about a man by his handshake."

At that I mentally groan and face palm. _Of course he would say something so clichéd._ "Thank you Commander Greil" I reply, "My name is Aaron. I would like to thank you for helping me out while I was unconscious. I will repay you in whatever way you see fit."

When I saw that Greil chuckles, a very low sound, and says in reply, "Actually, I do have an idea as to what you could do. My son Ike saw how you killed the soldier that attacked you and the Princess, he thought you were pretty good, if a tad scared looking. I would like to see exactly how well you fight with that strange sword of yours, and based on that, I might hire you. I will, however, take out the cost of taking care of you from your first payment."

I smile and say "Thank you Commander. I should inform you that I was never formally taught, however, I will try the hardest I possibly can. I'm grateful for your generosity."

This time Greil laughs, a loud booming laugh, and says, "I admire your eagerness boy. It should be fun to see how well you progress as we train you. We'll see if you live up to what you just said! If you feel rested enough we can begin your training now, starting with gauging your current skills by dueling with my son Ike."

I give a big grin and nod my head eagerly, "I'm ready to train now if Ike is. I look forward to my training." I start to turn in order to head out the door, eager to duel Ike. _I wonder if I can beat him_.

Before I can leave, Greil puts a restraining hand on my shoulder and smiles, "First you'll want to put your armor back on." He tosses the brigandine I had been wearing earlier to me. "Here. You'll probably need it."

I slip my arms through the holes and tighten all of the straps until they are snug while allowing me almost full movement. "That's probably a good idea commander." With that I walked out of the office, down the hallway, and out into the courtyard.

Commander Greil, having followed me outside, yelled "Ike! Come over to the courtyard now!"

A voice from outside the fortress yelled in reply "Coming Father!" After a few moments Ike ran in through the Southern gate. Catching sight of me he grinned before stopping in front of the Commander. "Yes Father?"

"I want to see how well Aaron here fights; you two will spar seeing as you are probably the closest to his level." Greil grabbed two wooden swords that had been leaning against a wall and tossed one to each of us. "Here you two go. We don't have anything that comes any closer to the style of the sword you use, Aaron, so you'll just have to make do with what you get." He pointed to two spots approximately 30 feet apart. "You two stand in those two positions to start. When I give the signal the duel will commence."

Ike and I went to opposite spots and faced each other. Greil raised both of his hands up, and after a few moments swung them both down yelling, "Fight!" Immediately the Mortal Kombat theme song begins running through my head.

Ike and I charge at each other with our wooden swords over our heads. At this point the back of my mind is filled with images of the fight scene between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader near the end of Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith.

On that note Chapter 2 is finally finished!

Sorry for the delay. Not only did I get slammed with a severe case of writers block, an amazing amount of things happened to me at once. Needless to say, I was not able to write very much at all in the past two and a half weeks or so. I hope you'll forgive me.

With that in mind, I believe I can manage to get at least one chapter out per month. This is subject to change as my life changes, but it is the best estimate I can give you.

In case you were wondering about the last couple of paragraphs, it is actually rather likely that I would think of those two things in that situation. My mind happens to work that way, for good or for ill.

Thanks for being patient! I hope you will continue reading!

Please review! I like constructive criticism, it helps make my writing better.


	3. Unorthodoxy

J0

Well I'm back after a nearly year long hiatus. If you're wondering where the hell I went I can only say that life got busy and I had no motivation to write when I wasn't busy. I also had to get a new hard drive for my laptop because i'm not the most gentle person with electronics. I decided to come back because I figured I should get some practice writing other than the Rps I'm in. That and I got an email from the site saying this story had been favorited in the middle of this month by **crossman456**, so thank him for reminding me of this story. Hopefully I don't have to take a hiatus again, but rest assured that if I do I will warn you guys.

Whew... I rambled a bit there. Returning after seemingly ages I give you chapter 3 of displacement

Note: I own nothing

**Displacement Chapter 3: Unorthodoxy**

After a pathetic 3 seconds of frantically blocking Ike's attacks I found myself on my back with the wooden sword about ten feet away from me. Ike had the point of his practice blade over my heart. I let out a sigh and held my hand out "Well, it looks like I've lost. Care to help me up?" With that Ike pulled me up by the hand I had proffered.

Pretty much everyone in the company was laughing at my pathetic spar with Ike. After he recovered from the laughing fit Greil walked over to where my practice blade had ended up, picked it up and tossed it to me. "How 'bout you try again. I have a feeling that you want to make up for that round. Never forget that an enemy will not allow you a second chance. You seemed distracted from the get go, clear your thoughts. Don't think, just do. Since you have never been trained you will just have to react." With that Ike went to his position and I went to mine.

This time I was determined not to lose, well at least not as badly. I started breathing slowly and steadily as I had back in marching band to relax myself and clear my mind. Greil again gave the signal to fight and I jogged forward at a medium pace while Ike ran full tilt at me.

I felt the wind from Ike's blade pass just over my head as I ducked and rammed my right shoulder into his abdomen. This sent both of us sprawling to the ground with Ike spinning a bit and landing on his back while I managed to stop myself from face-planting using my hands. I recovered slightly faster than Ike and swung hard diagonally from the upper left to the lower right. He stopped my blow and stumbled back a few steps before getting solid footing. While he was recovering I lunged forward with a stab at his stomach which he batted away and followed up with a quick swing. I barely caught the strike with my blade and struggled with him as we tried to overpower each other. I then stomped my booted right foot onto the toes of his right foot in a move I had seen in some documentary about medieval combat and while he flinched I pushed forward with all my strength, sending him toppling backwards while my foot pinned his to the ground. I then placed the point of my blade at his throat and smiled "I believe I won that one."

After helping Ike back up Greil came over with a small smile on his face "Now those were some interesting moves you used there Aaron, you caught Ike completely off guard from the first blow. 'Course he'll be expecting it now so you won't have the advantage of surprise. They were unorthodox but effective, if rather brutally so." Then his smile widened "I think we might have a place for you. After we hone you a bit you could become a very formidable fighter." When he said that I smiled broadly.

Greil then turned around and clapped his hands together and loudly yelled "I think it's high time we had some food. Oscar! How long until supper is ready?"

A muffle reply came from the main building, "Not long! It shouldn't be more than a few minutes Commander!"

Greil turned back to the two of us and looked us up and down "You two are covered in dirt. Dust yourselves off and wash your hands before you come in to eat."

Thus ends Chapter 3.

Apologies again for the hiatus but I hope you enjoyed it

As always read and review. I'm open to suggestions.


	4. Hiatus Announcement

**Displacement: Hiatus **

I am indefinitely discontinuing this project in favor of a new project that I can more easily accomplish. I've come to realize that I do not know the specifics of the FE games set in Tellius well enough to write a self insertion fanfic about them. I also do not have the time to familiarize myself with the plot of the game. Also, I lost my copy of PoR so I couldn't play it even if I had the time to do so. I will still be writing a self insert facfic, it will be based on Blazing Sword, the plot of which I pretty well have memorized from playing it so many times. Blazing Sword is also a game much more dear to my heart as it is the first FE game I ever played and remains, in my opinion, the best FE game released as of yet. Sorry for abandoning this story but I cannot currently continue it and have it be of even remotely high quality and I don't wish to make you suffer by reading a sub-par piece of writing. So for now I bid the realms and people of Tellius adieu and say hello to the people of Elibe. My apologies for discontinuing this story dear readers, I do hope you'll read my next project.

Sincerely,

Itwasthejawas


End file.
